In Time
by Mizia
Summary: This is a take on how Hermione and Ginny would handle losing Ron and Harry in the Last Battle. One shot. More Inside.


Author's Note: Well, I am so back! This is a one shot that I got at like 4 am, and I felt it was an interesting view. It is simply the story of how Hermione and Ginny would deal with the deaths of Harry and Ron along with Voldemort after the Last Battle. I hope you enjoy this and take it for what it is worth. Also, I had to make up some dates and names (Ron's middle) to fit the story. If they aren't right, please don't hate me. If you want and someone knows, tell me what Ron's b-day and middle name really are. That would be awesome! Once again, feedback is ALWAYS welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with HP. If I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and extremely happy. All I own here is the plot.  
  
IN TIME   
  
She knelt on the moist ground before her, willing herself not to shed another tear. She had already lost so many, too many. Useless tears had fallen, shaming her before. That would be no more.  
  
She held to that resolve until she looked at the names etched in the stone. Then the tears fell, shameful tears of pity and sadness, but tears nonetheless.  
  
"'Mione, it's okay." A hand touched her shoulder, and Ginny Weasley knelt beside her best friend.  
  
"No....no, it isn't okay. They both died in the fight, and I did the one thing I swore I would never do. I left their side and wasn't there to protect them."  
  
"You left their side by Harry's orders." Ginny's voice was a mere whisper. "You did it to protect me, and the rest of Hogwarts, and all the people sheltered there."  
  
"Was it worth it?" Tears stained the ground as fresh pain swept through the thin girl. "Was it worth it Ginny? Really? So much betrayal and hurt and chance. So much pain. We fought to end all that, but there is only more. Only more."  
  
Ginny sighed and followed Hermione's line of vision to the names before the girls. The names that were, now, forever immortalized.  
  
Harry James Potter  
The Boy Who Lived  
July 31, 1989 – May 15, 2008  
  
Not only was he the boy who lived, but the boy that Ginny loved. And the best friend Hermione had, even in the end when she had almost betrayed them.  
  
Ronald Anthony Weasley  
Protector and Friend  
September 23, 1989 – May 15, 2008  
  
Brother, protector, friend. All words of honor in the name of Ron Weasley.  
  
"Gin', how are we going to continue? Harry and Ron were always there. Their laughter and grins......I am going to miss them so!" Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her redheaded friend.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I do not know 'Mione."  
  
"I should have been there. If I had, if I hadn't listened to Harry....." Hermione trailed off at the awful memories that plagued her now. She felt so at fault, so worthless now that two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' lay under six feet of dirt.  
  
Ginny knelt now and sighed, all these questions and regrets. There were no answers. There was no turning back.  
  
"......You know that Ron.....he proposed to me....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He proposed. About two days before—"Sobs wracked Hermione's body. Ginny's arms swept the girl into a comforting hug until she regained some of her composure.  
  
Hermione turned and laid a hand on the mound of dirt that was now her fiancée. "He was so sweet about it. He was unsure, so nervous and stuttering.....but he got that question out....and we were so happy. On our way to tell you all at the Burrow when we got the call from Harry and Dumbledore.....before I left....he told me he loved me....it was like he knew he wouldn't be back....he told me to never forget....never let our love leave me.....it was as if he knew I was going to live and he wouldn't. It is some ill joke made by fate."  
  
Ginny held back tears of her own now, knowing her brother had did the one thing he wanted most before he was killed.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stood and began to dust herself off. "Come on Ginny, we must get back to your mum."  
  
The small girl stared at her friend. She had just jumped extreme emotions. "What?"  
  
"Ron would want me to live. Harry would to. They saved me for a reason Gin'. They would want us to make the world better. They took the first steps." Hermione's lips twitched in a small smile, a mixture of sadness and sudden acceptance.  
  
Ginny nodded and stood. "You are right."  
  
"We have no reason to be here weeping. They will always be with us." Hermione shrugged, "I know it."  
  
Together the girls stood and took one last look at the graves that held their beloveds and best friends. The ones who made the biggest difference.  
  
"I will live for you two. I can't promise all the mischief you both would be bloody sure to find, but I can promise that I will live." Hermione whispered. "I love you both. You had bloody better be watching over me." She chuckled and turned, knowing she was done.  
  
Ginny stood in her spot for more long moments. "You nits had to go and get yourselves killed. Had to go out with a bang." She rolled her eyes, "At least you took him down with you. For that, I thank you." She smiled and kissed her hand, then touched each headstone in turn.  
  
As she turned to walk off, she threw a glance over her shoulder to her brother. "I will watch out for her Ronnie. I promise she will be okay. And I will too." She nodded, "We both will. In time."  
  
With that the girl ran to catch her friend. She knew that last words she spoke were true. While they would never really get over the pain and hurt of what they both lost, time would heal the wounds to make scars. Things would go from dark to light. But all that would come in time. 


End file.
